


Echoes: Avatar World Week 2016

by summerplaylist



Series: Fandom Weeks [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar World Week 2016, Double Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerplaylist/pseuds/summerplaylist
Summary: Monday, November 21 - Favorite main character: pay tribute to your favorite regular character.





	1. Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, November 21 - Favorite main character: pay tribute to your favorite regular character.

Life was going too smoothly, and Zuko hated that. Life wasn't supposed to go smoothly; it was supposed to be rough and painful and terrible.

But sometimes, life went smoothly, and Zuko hated that. His entire life had been a long, hard journey. Obstacles had always risen to meet him. And every time, he had overcome those obstacles as a better—and stronger—person.

Without those obstacles, without those hardships, Zuko didn't know who he was.

 _Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born,_ Ozai had said. The power of words—the weight of them—the pain they placed so easily on a person. Even if the words were said carelessly, the pain wasn't any less.

And now, life was going much too smoothly. The Hundred's Year War was over. The world was saved. Everyone was happy. And now, Zuko was the Fire Lord. His father could no longer hurt him, Azula's words could no longer cut him, and he was now everything he had ever wanted to be.

So why did everything feel so… easy? No, not easy. That wasn't the right word. It felt…

 _Happy._ Like when he was finally allowed to join Aang's group, when he learned from the two dragons, when Uncle had forgiven him for losing his way, when he found out his mother was alive…

Happiness wasn't too foreign, now that he thought about it. Maybe he should just accept it.

After all, anger and sadness were difficult to keep up with.


	2. Pabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, November 22 - Favorite minor character: they may have shown up only once or twice, or they just milled around in the background, but that doesn’t stop you from loving them.

Pabu thought it was hard to be a part of Team Avatar. It was hard—mostly because he had less time with Bolin. He loved Bolin—he was probably the best thing ever to be made because he had rescued him. Pabu was just a small fire ferret then, but he remembers, because fire ferrets have amazing memories.

Anyhow, Pabu just can't help but wish that Bolin had more time for him. Bolin was always busy running around with Mako these days (which wasn't unusual) and those two girls (which was unusual). Even though Pabu couldn't help but like Asami because she always petted his head, it was still weird. Same with Korra—she was nice, too, but it was still weird.

Honestly, Pabu wished Bolin would be hanging out with him instead of with _them._

But life is life, and Pabu knew he had to move on. Bolin was happy with the others, so Pabu would have to be happy with the little attention he got.

Well, until he met Naga, anyway. Pabu never in his wildest dreams thought that he would become best friends with a polarbear dog, but he did. Naga was amazing. She always had time for him, and was the sweetest thing ever! And she never ate him, either!

So even though Pabu thought that being a part of Team Avatar was hard… he was happy because he had met Naga. And deep down, he was happy that Bolin had met some more friends, too.


	3. Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, November 23 - Ship Love: You love their love. Canon or not, otp or crack, let us see it.

Korra and Asami stared deep into each other's eyes. It was the end; it was the beginning. Korra was excited for what was about to come. She had been dreaming about this for so long, and now it was finally happening.

To be more precise: _they_ were finally happening.

Maybe Korra had always known they would end up together.

Maybe.

Or _maybe_ there was no maybe about it, because Korra had always loved Asami. She had loved her for so long that she couldn't remember when those feelings began to grow. And now that Asami loved her back—now that she knew Asami loved her back—that was just, well, awesome.

Together, they were going to the spirit world. Together, they were going to make both worlds a better place.

And soon (Korra hoped) they would be building their lives together.

Korra wondered about all the different things they would do in the spirit world once they got there. She wondered what Asami would like to do once they got there…

She wondered and she wondered and wondered. But it was the end; it was the beginning. The yellow light around them soon swallowed them whole—sending them straight into the spirit world. And even though Korra wasn't sure about everything, she was sure about one thing: she loved Asami with her entire heart and soul.

And that surety made Korra one of the happiest girls in the world. (Asami, of course, was the other happiest girl in the world.)


	4. Aang & Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, November 24 - BroTP: spread the sibling love, whether they’re related or not. Friendship is a beautiful thing.

Aang was tired. Well, he was more than tired.

He was exhausted.

Having the responsibility of saving the world was enough to get anyone tired, he supposed. He closed his eyes, preparing to meditate, when he heard footsteps approaching. The first thing he thought was that the footsteps must be Katara, because Katara was good at reading people, but it wasn't Katara.

It was Sokka.

“How are you doing?” Sokka asked. His hair was down for the night, framing his face. “Katara was worried about you, so she sent me here.”

Aang laughed. “I knew Katara had something to with it.”

Sokka cracked a smile. He sat down next to Aang, leaning back against the cave wall and closing his eyes. “Nah, I lied. Katara actually had nothing to do with it. _I_ was the one worried about you.”

“You?”

Sokka opened his eyes—a flash of blue—and jabbed Aang in the ribs. “I do have a heart, you know!”

Aang laughed. “I guess so.”

“You guess so? I may be the meat and sarcasm guy, but I also have a heart of gold.” He patted his chest just to further his point.

But then he sobered up. He scooted closer to Aang, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that if you needed anyone to talk to—anyone at all… I'm here for you.”

Aang couldn't help but smile. “Yeah,” he said. “You didn't have to tell me that. I already knew.”


	5. The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, November 25 - Old Friends: They were the originals. Give it up for Team Avatar.

Aang was busy brushing Appa's fur when he heard Toph begin to bicker with Katara. He only half-paid attention—the two of them always seemed to be fighting. But he still rolled his eyes, remarking to Appa, “I sure wish they could get along.”

Sokka soon stood up from the ground—he had been napping—and walked over to the two girls, trying to diffuse the situation with some good ol' humor. Sure enough, the girls laughed. All was forgiven. Aang let out a sigh of relief.

But only a few moments later, Zuko arrived back from the market. Which would normally be a good thing. But this time, when he sat down near the fire and dumped over his bag, five cabbages rolled out. Momo instantly darted out and stole one.

“Cabbage?” Toph exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. “Is that REALLY what I'm smelling?”

Zuko threw up his arms. “That's all I could afford! If you think you could do better, you should go shopping next time!”

Aang laughed, walking back over to his friends. He sat down near the cabbage and picked one up. “I love cabbage!” he said. “And this is way better that the meat Sokka likes to get—you know, considering I'm a vegetarian.”

“Hey!” Sokka complained. He crossed his arms, pouting.

Katara laughed. “You're totally right, Aang. And I'm sure I can make some cabbage soup. It'll be good!”

Aang grinned. They really did feel like a family. All of them… Appa and Momo, too.


	6. Iroh & Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, November 27 - Free day: do you have some great idea you were saving, or something that you just want to put out there? Let ‘er rip.

Tentatively, Iroh took a few small sips of his tea. Even in the Spirit World, his tea still had the tendency to be too hot. But this time, the tea was absolutely perfect. The only thing Iroh missed in the material world—well, not the only thing, he also missed Zuko. A lot. But he also absolutely (and positively) missed his tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon.

He had opened up a new tea shop in the Spirit World—a rather successful one, at that—but it just wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be able to match the prestige and the novelty of the first Jasmine Dragon!

So Iroh resigned himself to calm, peaceful days running his new tea shop. But that wasn't exactly the worst thing to resign himself to. The calm and peaceful days were wonderful, especially with the addition of a perfectly brewed cup of tea… And he even got to have as much tea as he wanted, no matter the time!

But Iroh did worry about Zuko a lot. About how he was getting along without his advice, without his dear old uncle guiding him. But Iroh supposed Zuko still had plenty of friends standing behind him, backing him up… And, of course, he had the new Avatar Korra to get to know.

With that reassuring thought, Iroh drained the last of his tea. He stood up from his rickety old chair, calling over some friends. Time to play a good old game of Pai Sho!


End file.
